Sarah Stunt Interview
This interview was held by Kovarro. Sarah Stunt portrayed Tessa Greene, a member in the 7th Massachusetts Militia Regiment in the episode "Sanctuary (Part 2)". ---- Outside of Falling Skies, what would fans know you best for? I wish I had something exciting to write for this! do I have fans? i'm thankful for the support that falling skies fans have given and continue to give over these years! '''How did you get your role as Tessa in Falling Skies? I auditioned for a couple of other roles for their first season, which they shot in Toronto. I was lucky enough to be brought in until finally Tessa Greene came about and I booked it! Tessa and her father's fate were left unknown at the end of episode 7, do know or have any theory's on what happened to the two? I don't know what happened to Tessa and her father but if I were to speculate, I would say that they eventually left the sanctuary and set up camp somewhere else. I think too that Tessa and her father become alienated ( no pun intended:)) from the others who have sided with the skitters because of their failed attempts and try to manage on their own. Tessa and Hal had many scenes together throughout episode six and seven, what was it like working closely with Drew Roy? Drew was great! He was not only great at his job but was such a pleasure to work with. Everyone was. Every single person I met working made me feel like I was right at home, part of the team. ' ' Were there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? As far as I can remember, everything that made the final cut was what I was scripted to do (which is lucky:)). Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? Well... I was really nervous about one scene- the soccer scene. ' '''It ended up being shot on my last day on set and I literally spent the majority of time freaking out about my soccer skills- or rather my massive lack thereof. When the director asked me to score a goal and showed me where he ideally wanted it to go I thought, how the heck am I going to pull this one off?! But, I managed to do it and I actually scored that goal and the cheers were real- from both teams. One shot, one take. I got lucky :) '''What was the atmosphere like working on the Falling Skies set?' Honestly, it was really exciting. Production-wise, this whole world had been created and it felt like we actually lived in that farmhouse, that it was "the sanctuary." The energy was palpable and I felt like everyone was truly happy and grateful to be there and to be a part of it all. I know I was. If you had to describe your Falling Skies experience in one word, what would it be? ' ' Awesome. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? Yes! I just did some work on a new feature called The Long Way that I am really excited about. It was another great experience and I know it's going to be a great film. Also, I wrapped an episode of a new Oxygen Network show that I can't talk about yet but am really looking forward to that when it airs in November. Aside from acting, I'm trying my hand at screenwriting and am working on a project ( also can't divulge about yet:/) that is looking very promising! I can't wait to start sharing the details which should happen later this year. I've been pretty lucky and I can't wait to do more! I would like to thank you for taking the time to answer questions and speak with us! Thank you on behalf of the entire Wiki! Thank you so much! I appreciate you asking me to be apart of it :) Category:Interview